mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Court McGee vs. Robert Whittaker
The first round began and they touched gloves, McGee came right after him. McGee landed an inside kick, they clinched and Whittaker broke. 4:35. McGee landed an inside kick. 4:15. He landed an inside kick there. 4:00. McGee with an inside and outside leg kick. 3:35 as McGee landed a body kick. Whittaker landed a jab and another. 3:15. He checked a leg kick. 3:00 left there. McGee landed an inside kick. Whittaker landed a right elbow. McGee landed a left and a leg kick. 2:30. 2:15 left. McGee tried a single and ate a left stumbling briefly. 2:00. McGee landed an inside kick. Whittaker landed a left. 1:35. Whittaker blocked a high kick. McGee landed a jab. He's cut by the hairline though. 1:15 as McGee got a single driving, to the clinch now. Break. 1:00. "Breathe!" McGee landed a leg kick. 35. Whittaker blocked a high kick and landed a left. 15. McGee worked a double, Whittaker stuffed it. McGee landed a body kick and had a double stuffed, the first round ended, 10-9 McGee but close. The second round began and Court avoided the glove touch, came right out to fight there. McGee landed a leg kick missing a spinning backfist. 4:35. McGee landed a right. Nice exchange. 4:15. McGee dropped Whittaker with a big right, blocked high kick. 4:00. Court landed a big left hook and a body kick. McGee landed a right. Whittaker stuffed a double to the clinch, rights to the body. 3:30. Upward left elbow as they broke from McGee. 3:15. McGee got a nice double, one hook, stood and they broke. 3:00. McGee landed a body kick. Left to the body. Whittaker landed a nice right elbow. 2:35. Anik mentioned what I was thinking, looks like Nick Diaz for sure, McGee does. 2:15. McGee cut under right eye. Single stuffed to the clinch, 2:00 left. "Pummel!" They broke. McGee landed a body kick. A high kick landed as well there. 1:35. Whittaker landed a straight left/jab. And another left elbow. McGee landed an inside kick. 1:15. Nice exchange. McGee ate another nice right elbow, left elbow there. 1:00. Another left elbow. Whittaker landed a right. 35. Whittaker landed a counter left uppercut. He stuffed a double. 15. Whittaker checked a leg kick and landed a left. He landed a high kick. The second round ended, 10-9 McGee but close, great round. The third round began. They engaged immediately. McGee blocked a high kick. Whittaker landed a right elbow. 4:35 as McGee landed a leg kick. Whittaker landed a counter left. McGee landed a spinning back kick to the knee, 4:15. He has certainly improved. Whittaker landed a left eating one slipping. 4:00. McGee landed a body kick there. McGee landed a leg kick. 3:35. "Elbows!" McGee landed a jab. Whittaker landed a left. Left uppercut. 3:15. Whittaker blocked a high kick. 3:00. Nice exchange, Whittaker landed a left hook after eating a few jabs, Whittaker's nose is bloody. 2:35. McGee landed a right uppercut. Whittaker stuffed a double nicely there. 2:15 as McGee landed a right. He missed a spinning back kick. 2:00 remaining. "Lateral all day looong!" Hackleman yelled. McGee missed a high kick there. 1:35. McGee landed a right and a jab, right, inside kick. He is such a fucking juggernaut. 1:15. McGee landed a right uppercut. Blocked high kick. 1:00. Whittaker is slowing down. McGee is throwing. Whittaker stuffed a double and ate a big right there. 35 as McGee landed a body kick and a leg kick. Jabbed the body, right, left hook. Ate a right and left elbow combo. McGee landed a right, body kick, blocked high kick. 15. McGee landed a left, ate a right elbow and a left, two lefts. McGee landed a blocked high kick as the third round ended. 10-9 McGee. 30-27 McGee in my opinion, great fight. 30-27 Whittaker O.o, 30-27 McGee and 29-28 for split decision for... McGee. That's fucking right.